Stage Fright
by ThatGuyInBattle
Summary: It was just another busy day in the pizzeria, all around children were eating pizza and having a good time. I must admit I was happy to see all of the children laughing and smiling, it warmed my heart to see everyone so happy.


It was just another busy day in the pizzeria, all around children were eating pizza and having a good time. I must admit I was happy to see all of the children laughing and smiling, it warmed my heart to see everyone so happy. At that moment the manager came out front, which was odd because he never comes out unless its for a big announcement. I glanced over at Bonnie and Chica and turns out they were just as confused as I was.

The manager stepped on stage and cleared his throat, "Excuse me, may I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone including us gave our full attention to the manager. "For today only one of you lucky kids will win a chance to have a dance with our very own Freddy Fazbear." All of the children were in an uproar, my eyes widened in surprise.

 _'This is the first time the manager is letting anyone get close to me, perhaps he's finally loosening up. I wonder which child will share a dance with me.'_ I scanned the beaming faces of the children, the suspense was too much I couldn't stand it.

 **~Reader's P.O.V.~  
** As soon as you heard the special announcement your eyes widened in fear, "Oh no...a contest." You were terrified of being picked, as much as you wanted to dance with your idol Freddy Fazbear there was just one thing stopping you...stage fright. You've always been terrified of being the center of attention, just the thought of all those kids staring at you made you sick to your stomach. You really wanted to be close to Freddy but having everyone's eyes on you made you have second thoughts.

"Now, to see who are lucky winner will be a spotlight will shine down...and if your in the spotlight you are our lucky winner!" Just then a bright spotlight shinned down and began scanning the crowd, you closed your eyes tight and crossed your fingers. "Please...please don't pick me. Please, do not stop on me." There was a pause and you heard everyone cheering, "We have a winner!" You cautiously opened your eyes and guess what, the spotlight was shinning down upon you.

You squeaked and tried to scramble out of your seat, but before you knew it Chica grabbed your hand and pulled you up to the stage. You were scared to death as she helped you up, Bonnie walked over and hugged you. "Congratulations! You are the special winner and get one dance with Freddy Fazbear!" You smiled nervously and shakily hugged Bonnie back. Just then Bonnie and Chica walked off stage so you and Freddy could have it all to yourselves.

Another spotlight shinned down on you as music began to play, you could do nothing but shiver in fear. Freddy turned to you and bowed politely, he took off his hat in respect for you before placing it back upon his head. He held out his hand to you and despite your fear you took his giant paw, he pulled you close and you stood on his feet to try and make yourself a bit taller. He smiled and began to dance with you along with him, as you stared out at the sea of eyeballs staring at you, you almost fainted right then and there.

Freddy turned your face to his, almost like he was telling you to keep your eyes on him. Despite the overwhelming fear of everyone staring at you, you still kept your eyes on Freddy's icy blue eyes. After a while you were even enjoying yourself, being up here dancing with Freddy was a dream come true for you. Soon enough you found yourself giggling and smiling which made Freddy very happy, you had even forgotten about the stares.

Once the dance was over everyone cheered for you, you blushed and shyly looked to the ground. You felt a tap on your shoulder and looked up to see Freddy holding a bouquet of flowers out to you, you smiled and happily accepted the flowers. After this experience you realized it wasn't so bad to be the center of attention, and as long as Freddy was right there with you there was nothing to be afraid of.

THE END!


End file.
